Truth or Dare
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Another take on the Eyedrops conversation; see "All's well that Ends well" for more details. Oishi is in Eiji's room for the first time yet again, what will happen? Warning: Shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. I wish I did, but that's irrelevant. This fanfiction is completely my fault, though, except for maybe the part about eyedrops.

This is another way the eyedrops conversation could go. For the first version (and the original conversation that I overheard), see "All's well that Ends Well" (probably the post right before this).

Truth or Dare

"Ne, Eiji, what's this over here?" Eiji looked up. "Oh, those are my eyedrops." "Eyedrops? What for?" "Well, I tend to not blink often, so my eyes get dry really easily. I don't know why, I just don't really blink that much." "Oh…"

Eiji grinned as he watched Oishi move around his room. This was the first time he'd been inside it. Even though they'd been dating for a few weeks now, they'd always gone to Oishi's house before. Unfortunately, Oishi's parents were often at home, so they couldn't do anything. Eiji sighed as he remembered one unfortunate time when they'd almost gotten caught.

Smiling, Eiji reclined on his bed and watched as Oishi continued to pick random things up, asking questions about what each item was. It felt kind of strange having Oishi in his bedroom- after all, a bedroom was someone's most private sanctuary. Having Oishi here felt like they were truly a couple now, and they knew all that the other person was.

"Mou, Oishi, you really want to know everything about me, don't you?" Oishi froze. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He turned slowly to face Eiji, hope shining on his face.

Eiji was lying on the bed. Eiji was smiling. Eiji was looking at him rather seductively from those captivating eyes…

Oishi swallowed. "E… Eiji… I… Do you know what you're saying?" Eiji nodded cheerfully. "Yeah! We're a couple, right? So shouldn't we know everything about each other?"

Haltingly, almost helplessly, Oishi went towards the bed. Gulping, he sat down. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said, "Do your worst, Eiji."

"YESSS!" Eiji exclaimed loudly. Oishi felt him leap, and he fell backwards with Eiji's warm weight on top of him. Holding his breath, Oishi waited for the inevitable. What would Eiji do?

"Truth or Dare?" Sighing, Oishi said, "Truth." Opening his eyes, he saw Eiji's eyes gleam mischievously. Grinning, Eiji asked, "Who do you think is the best couple on our team?"

Sighing, Oishi said, "I'd have to say… us." Eiji grinned, pleased with the answer. "Hontou-ni? Awww, that's so sweet… wait. But what do you think about… Kaidoh and Inui?" Groaning, Oishi said, "Don't remind me of them. I was sooo embarrassed…

*Flashback*

Oishi waved goodbye to the rest of the team. It had been a hard practice. Sighing, he'd turned to go back into the changeroom to lock up, when he saw… "Urp! Ah, gomen!" Racing out of the room, he slammed the door behind him and braced his back against it. Oh, god…

He'd walked in on Kaidoh and Inui, kissing each other like they'd wanted to burn each other alive. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to forget that image. Ugh… he hated it when he intruded on others' privacy.

He heard a laugh. Opening his eyes again, he saw Eiji a few steps away, laughing his ass off. "Bwahaha! Oishi, you should have seen your face!"

*End Flashback*

Eiji grinned. Thank goodness Fuji had told him what couples do in the bedroom. He'd asked, being curious, and Fuji had been really surprised. But then, Fuji had said, "You find out all about each other." Eiji had thought about that for a bit. What did it mean? Finally, he'd decided that it meant playing Truth or Dare. What better way was there to get to know each other? One could find out another's truths, as well as fears or dislikes.

Oishi contemplated Eiji from where he was. He wished Fuji hadn't told him that couples did Truth or Dare in the bedroom. He wished that Eiji actually wanted more… "Ne, Oishi, it's your turn now!"

Well, maybe this wasn't too bad. After all, it had only been a few weeks. Give it time, he supposed. And until then… why not find out all of Eiji's dirty little secrets? Grinning evilly, Oishi asked, "Eiji… have you ever stolen anything?"

"Wah, Oishi, that's mean! Of course I'm a good boy! I don't steal!"

"…Eiji, this is TRUTH or dare! Tell the truth!"

"But, Oishi…!"

*Owari*

A/N: Wow, I failed again… Still trying to write a bedroom scene where they actually do something, but I guess it doesn't work with these two. Eiji's far too innocent, and Oishi is far too indulgent. Ah, well… I guess I'll just have to use a certain freshman or a certain sadistic tensai to get things moving… not in the same pairing probably… or maybe it will be? And I'll stop using the eyedrops… or maybe I won't? Anyways, it's probably the next post on this site, so you'll find out soon. Ok, I'll shut up now. Please R&R!


End file.
